But I'm always alright
by Eragonfan22
Summary: The Doctor tries to convince River hes alright after he falls sick, but when he starts to feel worse, he may need a lot more help , and being sick is not what the Doctor is used to
1. I'm fine

The Eleventh Doctor was standing by the console and looked up at River, He seemed worn out and pale.  
"Doctor when was the last time you got any sleep?" River asked. She looked at him, the tiredness was clear in the Doctor's eyes.

"Mmm I don't know, But I'm fine River." He insisted. He wasn't feeling well and began to regret saying he was fine, as he gagged and tried to regain control of his stomach. He was shaking and wasn't aware River was leading him to a bed, He was tired, but he didn't want to go to bed, there was still so much to do. He didn't have time to even be sick, when there was always some planet that needed his help.  
"I don't think your fine sweetie, get some rest you have a fever," she pulled the blankets over him and kissed his forehead. "I think you spent to long outside in the snow,"

The Doctor closed his eyes, he didn't feel good, his head was spinning and he had a headache. "I'm always alright River," He said weakly, he coughed badly and sneezed. He was feeling completely horrible and River passed him a glass of water.

The Doctor takes the water with shaky hands and drinks it, his head was pounding . Ok maybe not so fine he thought to himself.  
Feeling this sick was something he wasn't used to. He couldn't recall the last time he had even had a cold or flu.  
He could see that River was feeling sorry for him, she pulled him close and just rubbed his back as he moaned and complained.  
"I don't want to be sick, I need to do things?" He whimpered holding onto her. He was sweating and seemed rather pale.

"I thought you said you were fine?" River smirked a little at him and tried her best to comfort him "Just rest Doctor, the universe won't explode because you sleep."

The Doctor coughed and held onto her, a small grin forming on his face "Never know, It might." He laughed a little and closed his eyes, he attempted to rest. It wasn't long before the Doctor was asleep and suffering nightmares. It seemed he was never free of bad dreams, Though he was sleep he was mumbling to himself.

**  
River noticed her husband was shaking and crying in his sleep, she didn't like seeing him like that and attempted to comfort him as he slept.  
"Shhh its ok sweetie." She stroked the Doctors hair and tried to keep him calm. He was very distressed seeming.

"No…" The Doctor moaned, he turned on his side shaking "Leave her alone.!" He whimpered and then screamed.

Hearing him scream River tried to hold him down and attempt to calm him. He seemed terrified and upset and had tears in his eyes.  
It had truly been awhile since she had seen him get as upset as what he was from this nightmare. He coughed a few times.

"I'm here," she soothed.

The Doctor didn't calm down for hours. He was shaking and shivering as well. He had been crying the whole time.  
River gets a washcloth and tries to cool him down seeing his fever has spiked again. She knew that he would be feeling horrible by the time that he woke up. There wasn't really much she could do for him when he was asleep.

When he seemed calm River just tucked the blankets around him and kissed his forehead, His breathing was very heavy, but River knew he was a bit more calmer now. She just hoped that he wouldn't get much worse, once she was convinced he was calm, she went to go and make him some soup, she was unsure if he would eat it or even keep It down, but she knew that she should attempt to get some food into him. River knew he would get bored laying around, so quicker she could get him better, seemed to be the best way .

**Author Note ; More to come :D and Please Review, and lol yes hes gonna get worse cuse I'm mean , But decided since done alot of fanfics with Ten time to do another with Eleven**


	2. Need something to do

Chapter 2

The Doctor was staring blankly at a wall when he woke up, he was curled up in his blanket, He seemed tense and really freaked out.  
"River?" He questioned, he realized she was asleep, so he quietly attempted to get up, he wobbled a bit and made his way to the console room, he had to do something. The Doctor couldn't take laying around in bed all day.

He needed to be active and doing things. His head was pounding rather badly. He still wanted to tinker with the console, he knew River would likely snap and tell him to get back to bed. Coughing the Doctor continued to try and focus on what he was doing.

He coughed a few times and shivered and moaned. He didn't want to go back to bed though. He was more concerned with making sure everything was ok with the TARDIS and finding other things he could do. Being busy would take his mind off the sickness, or so the Doctor hoped.

"Doctor?" Came River's voice.

The Doctor noticed River was standing there "Hello River," He rasped, he was looking rather pale and shaky.

"What are doing out of bed?" She asked him.

The Doctor grinned a little "I'm fine River, I'm bored." He tried to carry on what he was doing. He though didn't get to carry on, as River just picked him up and carried him to his bed. The Doctor later regretted saying he was fine.

"River!" He complained. "I feel horrible,"

River sighed and walked over to the bed. "Well I would imagine so, But getting out of bed wouldn't have helped." She just shook her head and went and stroked his hair.

"My head hurts." He stated. He was feeling miserable and still seemed to keep complaining. It wasn't like his misery would ever just go away that easily.  
"Need some medicine." He coughed a bit, he didn't want to take any, he knew it would taste down right awful, his throat was hurting him rather badly now as well.

The Doctor was sure that he was starting to feel worse, even his usual favorite foods weren't appealing anymore, he just hoped River wouldn't mention it, He watched her leave the room and he leaned against his pillows and fiddled with his sonic screwdriver.

When she returned she had brought him medicine and soup and tea. He was unsure about the soup. But he had a feeling River was going to insist he eat something. He lifts his cup of tea and sips it after taking the medicine.  
"Thanks ..," The Doctor spoke slowly. He coughed and then slowly tried to eat some of his soup. He was shivering. He really wasn't sure he could keep the food in his stomach. The Doctor though leaned on River after and closed his eyes, his head was spinning dizzily. He had things to do. He really didn't want to be feeling like this.

**Author Note; Thanks for the reviews. I'm sucky at editing so can't see grammatical errors, Umm yeah XD But anyways hope you liked this chapter and more to come and dunno how long this will be yet.**


	3. Cant get up

Chapter 3  
"River….. I…. Can't get up," The Doctor said the next morning, his body was weak and it was hurting him to even attempt to move.  
"You shouldn't need to get up, just relax," River said softly.

The Eleventh Doctor realized that she didn't notice that he literally couldn't get up, He was shaking, he knew that meant he was very sick.  
"River…. I mean I can't move… I'm too weak and It hurts even if I try," He had tears in his eyes "I don't think I can walk."  
Even if he was sick, he wanted to be able to move and walk, so he could get around , He didn't want to have to end up being carried just so he could have a bath if he wanted to. He wasn't looking at all very well.

River looked concerned and began rubbing his back "I'm here Doctor, I will get you anything you need sweetie," She said softly." How about when your feeling better, I make you fish fingers and custard,"

He went pale at the mention of food, even if it was his favourite. He felt his stomach lurch "Please… don't.. mention food," He said.  
Without much warning, he vomited on the floor, he could feel Rivers hand rubbing his back, he hated not been able to get to the bathroom, nor being quick enough to ask her for a bucket. His body was trembling badly.

He coughed a bit and held his stomach, he refused to even sit back up straight, he didn't seem to trust his stomach. He notices River go to get him a bucket and some water. She passed him the water and slowly convinces him to sit up, The Doctor just moaned and complained. He felt yucky and was too weak to even fight against her. He drinks the water slowly not looking as she cleans up the floor where he vomited. He was very pale and had his hand rested across his stomach. He shortly felt River mopping his face with a cold cloth, He just wanted to be feeling back to normal. Even if he had only been sick a day, it was still too long for him. Anything that kept him from doing what he wanted was too long.

"I'm sorry your feeling this way, But you will get better," River soothed, she hugged him softly so not to cause him to be sick again.  
The Doctor was sweating and very pale, he wanted a bath, but he was too sore and weak. He wasn't even sure he could keep upright in the bath right now.

"I want a bath… But I don't think I can stay upright," The Doctor said slowly, He knew that he was even struggling to sit up in bed, he felt River push him back and he sighed. He supposed that he had to just lay in bed till he was feeling better, but when that was he didn't know. He wanted to get out of the situation he was in now.

"Maybe tomorrow or later than," River said, she wasn't going to let him take a bath yet it seemed. The Doctor shivered and moaned from his fever, he was groaning and holding his stomach. He watched as River went and got some ginger ale and then slowly helped him up, He was holding it and shaking, he seemed to be struggling, River supported him so he didn't drop it. His head was hurting him badly as well, it seemed that the Time lord was getting very weak quickly.  
"I'm not used to feeling sick," He said weakly, "Why does it have to happen to me," He wanted to go exploring and he couldn't.  
He was starting to feel rather bored as well, he curled up in his blankets after he put his drink on his nightstand.

**Author Note- Planned to do this yesterday, But didn't want to type with family sitting by me and chatting, Hope you all had a good Christmas.**

I Just watched Christmas Episode of Doctor Who today… can't believe end of Eleven ;_;

Keep up the great Reviews everybody.


	4. Not wanting to do anything

**Chapter 4**

Later on the Doctor was so miserable, that he had given up wanting to do what he normally wanted to do. He was too sick to want to do anything. He coughed miserably. He was curled up in the blankets when River walked over to him. When she saw he had given up getting up she looked even more worried.  
"Are you alright?" she asked him.

The Doctor coughed "I don't feel like doing anything," he was weak and feeling miserable. He could see she looked even more worried.  
He sighed weakly as River picked him up and carried him to the med bay to run some tests and medical scans.

"We need to run some medical scans, Just hold on," River lay him down while she ran the tests. The Doctor was shivering and groaning.

"I want to stay in bed," he whimpered. He was coughing a bit. He knew he would have to wait at least 30mins for a result, sometimes longer, He hoped River would take him back to bed during that time.

"I know you do, you can get back to bed soon," River told him.

The Doctor coughed, it was a change that he wanted to stay in bed and not try get up, which was rather worrying, The Doctor knew that as well. He knew that he must be rather sick to not want to even get out of bed, even if it was for a medical scan.  
"I'm really sick… aren't I?" The Doctor said slowly.

"I'm afraid so, But hopefully I can find out what and help you," River held the Doctor and stroked his hair.  
The Doctor just leaned on River as she held him. He was feeling terrible. He hoped that he would be doing better soon. The Doctor though grabbed the nearest bucket and began throwing up, he could feel River rubbing his back and trying to comfort him. He wasn't sure how much more comforted he could be when he was sick.

He heard her gasp and saw that she was looking at the screen. The Doctor had a hand slightly over his mouth. He gulped a bit and took the water that she passed him and noticed her washing his hands gently.  
"What is it River?" His eyes were focused on her, he didn't really look at the screen, so he wondered what had caused her to gasp.

"Doctor you have a deadly illness, from another planet… why couldn't you just admit you were ill sooner." River seemed a bit angry with him , only because she was worried about his rapidly failing health.

The Doctor coughed "I will always alright River," he stated. He realized he had coughed up blood, his eyes widened a bit. He knew coughing up blood was not a good sign. He also knew that he was currently quite miserable and in a lot of pain. He needed the constant care that he was getting from River.

"Well right now you're not," River said firmly, she picked him up to start to carry him back to his bedroom.  
The Doctor was surprised she found it so easy, yet he was very weak and had probably lost weight, he though knew River was rather tough, He was miserable from the pain he was feeling. He wanted to just be cured all at once, though he knew that wouldn't happen, not unless he was lucky. He really hoped he wouldn't regenerate. Though he knew that would fix this. He coughed a bit more and nearly threw up when River was holding him.

The Doctor held his head, he felt dizzy and his eyes closed and he fainted. The last thing he was aware of was River screaming his name.

**Author Note; Ok yeah, I'm rather evil right now so yup he's getting really sick XD Sorry to leave it at cliff-hanger… Well not really because I do like to create them hahah More Reviews the better :D I enjoy reading them. **


	5. not waking

**Chapter 5**

River watched over the Doctor for days, He just didn't wake. She knew he was very ill and didn't know what to do for him. He was her husband and he was very sick, Why shouldn't she be worried. She was sitting by him and rubbing his back as he was unconscious. She wasn't sure how much he was aware of, as there were moments were he was talking in his sleep .

It was hard for her to not cry, but she needed to be strong for him "Please wake up by love." She kissed his forehead, he was still very feverish, but she didn't care, she loved him and wanted to make him feel safe.

Soaking a cloth in water she dabbed his forehead, she knew a high fever wasn't good, she had been giving him medicine through a needle.

"Oh Doctor," She saw him crying as he lay there. There wasn't much she could do when he wasn't waking, she was getting worried, that he wouldn't make it. She could see how weakly he was breathing.

River was hoping she had the right medicines for him and wondered if it would be better to get him medical care on another planet. A non-human hospital and he should be safe, She knew he wouldn't be happy with that if he woke there.

She knew she was doing all she could for the Doctor, it was a shame that there was no way to get him care back on his own planet, since it was gone.

River rubbed his back when he coughed. His hair seemed messy and he looked so vulnerable. She lay by him and hugged him. River didn't seem all that worried about been at risk of infection. She just wanted him to feel better.

"Apples are rubbish." The Doctor muttered in his sleep. He wasn't waking still. River couldn't help but grin when she heard him, she tucked the blankets around him more and ran her hands through his messed up hair. She hoped that when he woke that he would be feeling better from the worst of his illness.

It was hard to know at this stage if he would get such luck with how sick that he had even become. River had been doing her best to get water into him as well. She sat watching the Doctor to see what else he was dreaming about , it seemed he was dreaming about a few instances from the past, it seemed like random moments from the things he was saying, But River assumed those moments were important to him.

"Are you married River.?" The Doctor was still seemingly mumbling in his sleep. River smiled hearing that as it was a moment she had been there for this time. The Doctor soon went quiet again . He was still breathing rather weakly and he was too sick to even react to anything around him and wake up.

**Author note; You thought he was going to wake in this chapter? Was going to but … got urge to not want to have him wake yet**


	6. Waking up

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor awoke a whole week later, his body felt weak and sore, He gazed around the room wondering what had happened. He didn't seem to feel as bad as he had before. He had no strength though, He had been recovering while he was asleep, though he knew he could have died without the medicine.

"River.?" He asked softly. He rubbed his eyes sitting up. He seemed rather relaxed where he was , he didn't have much strength to get up. He wasn't feeling quite up to that yet.

"I'm here sweetie," River walked over and hugged him, she then kissed him gently causing the Doctor to blush.  
The Doctor knew River wasn't worried about getting sick either, he put his arms tiredly around her.

"I feel so weak River," he whispered. He coughed a little. The Doctor was shivering a bit, he curled up in the blankets. He had been so sure he was going to die, He didn't think that he was going to make it through this like he was going to.

"You were asleep a week, I would imagine so." She said quietly. River hugged him more. The Doctor just hoped things wouldn't get bad for him again. He knew he might not be out of trouble yet, But for now he was happy.

River brings him some soup and carefully helps him sit up to eat it. The Doctor knew heavy food would be not good for him right now. He was determined to get better, even if he was sicker then he had ever been before.

He was slow with eating and looked at River, she would always make him feel better, even when he was feeling rather horrible.  
"A week?" He looked shocked, well he knew that was a relative guess as time on the TARDIS was different, but it did feel like somewhere around that long.

After he was done eating, River tried to get him to his feet so she could help him to the bathroom, He did badly want a bath, his body was shaking. The Doctor seems calm and relax and is glad that he was able to take his bath. Once he had taken his bath, he got dry and changed. His limbs were still shaking,

"Can we go to Rome now?" The Doctor asked River some days later. He thought he was doing ok as he could walk now.

"Don't think we should yet, Your still sick." River told him.

"But I'm bored," The Doctor looked at her. He coughed a little. He had been eating a little more as well, he thought he was doing well enough to get back to travelling.

**Author Note; Yay hes getting better, or is he… I'm so evil. Promise I won't kill him :D**


	7. Relaspe and Angoy

Chapter 7

Just as the Doctor thought he was getting better, his illness got worse again. He was at the console trying to decide where to go when he suddenly had to run to the bathroom. He hoped he wasn't going to get worse again, or was this illness tricking him and making him feel well enough when he wasn't.

He wasn't all that sure that he would ever get better properly, even if he was to live. He coughed and leaned over as he threw up, He was coughing up blood as well. He knew that River was at the other end of the TARDIS checking a few things.

"River!" he gasped as he found it hard to move from the pain, He was doubled over in agony and was holding his stomach.  
He wanted to cry and scream from the pain he was in. He hoped River would come to him. The Doctor was feeling rather distressed .

River came to him "Ohh Doctor," she puts an arm around him, he was shaking and looking very pale. He had hoped that the torture of his illness was over. But he had been wrong. He gagged and pulled away from her vomiting again. River just patted his back and tried to calm him down.

"Am I dying?" He whispered weakly.  
"No of course not, This illness is just more complicated then we thought probably," River was trying to comfort him.  
She carefully took him back to bed, trying to not cause him more pain then he already was in. She noticed how thin he was becoming.

She wasn't sure if it would get as bad as him needing to regenerate. That was if that ability wasn't cut off or if he wasn't on his last one. But River was confident that he would be ok. She still was bit annoyed that he had never mentioned he was ill to begin with. But it was too late to change that. She tucked him into his bed.

River goes and gets him medicine and gives him a shot. The Doctor knows that it will be because she doubts he will keep the medicine down. He just groaned when he felt the needle. His eyes were focused on River.

"I'm so tired again River, please make this stop," He had tears in his eyes as he was looking at her with desperation.  
The Doctor didn't know what River could do for him though. He was breathing deeply and he groaned with pain.

"I wish I could sweetie, I'm doing all I can." River gets him some water and slowly helps him drink it, she knows to not force him with his upset stomach.  
He though knows the Doctor needs water. She was stroking his hair and trying to calm him down, she didn't know what else to do for him at the moment.  
"Just rest." She whispered to him.

**Author Note; Thought he was fine? Nope Not yet XD** **Anyways yeah think this going to be done in three more chapters aiming to make Ten chapter fanfic if can**


	8. Better medicine

Chapter 8

The Doctor was shaking as he lay in his bed, he felt rather miserable and was very pale. River had been tending to him for hours and trying to make him feel better, But he seemed to just be suffering quite badly, he had gotten to the point where he needed a lot more help then before.  
He ended up staring to lose his voice which was rather hard for him.

"River…" he rasped. He coughed, his throat was aching badly. He knew that he would need to rest his voice, it was too hard, The Doctor just like talking. He always talked a lot. So it seemed rather unfair that he would end up losing his voice.

"Shhh don't speak." River put her finger on his lips. She clearly wanted him to not strain his voice, It was a hard thing to ask of him though.  
_  
Its too hard not to speak _The Doctor wrote on a piece of paper _I like talking._ There was a sad look on the Doctor's face. He coughed a few times. It was really unfair that he was stuck feeling miserable again.

Days past and the Doctor was still suffering from losing his voice, he was becoming rather bored as well and had read enough books. He hoped River would soon find him a medicine that would make him feel better. It would also be good if it wasn't going to upset his stomach. The Doctor didn't want another shot, not that he feared it, but he had enough of all that, He was also getting tired of vomiting up everything, he felt like he spent most of the day emptying his stomach, He was sure that he was going to again, River would always clean him up if he didn't make the bucket, He had gotten too weak to make it to the bathroom again. The Doctor held the bucket as he vomited up the last lot of food he tried to eat, it was like his stomach didn't want him to eat. He was sweating and very pale. He felt River's hand and he opened his closed eyes to look at her, she was pressing a cup of water to his lips. The Doctor slowly drinks it and sighed.

"I found some better medicine." River told him "Hopefully it will make you feel better." She gives him a cup of ginger ale first and gets him to drink that. After he's done drinking it she stroked his hair, he was trying so hard to fight off the illness.  
River gives him the medicine in an injection. The Doctor sighed and knew it was pointless to take it any other way with how badly he had been doing, it wasn't fair to torture his stomach anymore. The Doctor felt weak and he lay down under the covers after, He really just wanted to get back to exploring the universe.

"Hopefully," The Doctor muttered "Because this is boring laying here and being sick all day, how humans deal with it I don't know."  
River just smiled at him and tucked the blankets around him and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well Doctor," She told him.

The Doctor yawned and buried his head under the covers, he smiled a bit. Having River around did make things a little less miserable. He could feel her hugging him as he fell asleep. He felt rather comforted, even if it didn't really make him better it did help.

A few days later the Doctor was feeling much better. He looked around and smiled, he was able to get out of bed. He seemed a bit wobbly at first till he got his balance. The Doctor realized he was rather hungry, he had a slight cough but that was nothing to him now.

"Feeling better I see," River said looking at him as he grabbed a bowl of fish fingers and custard. The Doctor just grinned and licked the custard off his finger, He looked rather happy to be feeling his normal self again.

"Yup." The Doctor beamed. He hugged River putting down his food for the moment, He kissed River and held her close.  
He was glad he had her amongst all his misery .He looked hyper as he realized he would be allowed to go traveling.

"Now I can travel." The Doctor replied, He though was trying to figure out where he wanted to go really.

**END**

AUTHOR NOTE; Ok so changed mind and finished it now . So ended up at eight chapters lol


End file.
